The Proposal
by Penelope Louise
Summary: When Teresa Lisbon finds out she is getting deported back to Canada, she bribes Patrick Jane into marrying her. Will it turn into something more? Jisbon - The Proposal Movie, 2009 - Ryan Reynolds, Sandra Bullock


_**A/N: Okay, so some people were clamouring for another story. Your wish is my command.**_

_**The differences I made in this story so far are:**_

_Lisbon is from Canada_

_Jane's parents and grandmother are alive._

_**PS: Some bits will be OOC for the sake of the storyline.**_

* * *

"Deported?" Lisbon looked at Minelli like her was absolutely crazy. "It's not as if I'm an immigrant! I'm from Canada!"

"I'm sorry Agent Lisbon. If there was anything we could do, I assure you we'd have done it. Your VISA was rejected. There's nothing we can do." He sounded apologetic, as Lisbon was one of his best agents. The door opened and Jane looked into the room.

"Uh, Lisbon?" He said, and she turned.

"Jane, we're in a meeting." Minelli said, but Lisbon's eyes glinted with an idea. Jane looked at her warily, wondering what was going on. She beckoned him into the room, and he stood beside her, still slightly confused.

"We have something to tell you… We're… uh… getting married." Minelli raised his eyebrows, and Jane looked at Lisbon.

"Who is?" He whispered to her.

"We are. We're getting married." Lisbon said, glaring at Jane.

"We are…" Jane nodded slowly.

"Getting married." Lisbon ended the sentence for him, seeing as it didn't look like he was going to be able to anytime soon. Minelli smiled.

"Well, Agent Lisbon. Just… make it legal." Minelli tapped his ring finger, and Lisbon nodded.

"Of course, thank you sir." She opened the door and was followed by Jane. Jane pulled her into her office and closed the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked, and Lisbon sat down in her chair behind her desk, and put her face in her hands.

"I'm getting deported back to Canada." She said, and Jane wondered if he'd heard her right.

"Deported? Why?" He questioned, and she looked at him.

"They declined my VISA application." She answered, and Jane noticed just quite how stressed she looked. And how tired. It was surprising; he hadn't noticed how much of a toll the job took on Lisbon.

"So… we're getting married?" Jane raised his eyebrows, and Lisbon sighed.

"I'm sorry. But you know how long I worked for this job, and how long it took to get to head of the unit, if I'm deported I have to start from the bottom of the ranks all over again, and everything I did before is lost and forgotten about." Lisbon turned away from Jane. She didn't notice him twisting the wedding ring still on his finger. She didn't notice that he looked quite sad. She didn't notice him writing something on a piece of paper and leaving the room.

Jane returned to the bullpen, and was met with weird looks from Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt. Ignoring them, he lay on his couch and closed his eyes.

Lisbon picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Lisbon,_

_I need to talk to you, properly. Dinner at seven tonight at my house. J_

Lisbon scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin, after marking down the time on her phone's calendar.

The rest of the day was filled with cold cases and boredom. Eventually, Lisbon sent the team home, including Jane, and was left by herself to think over the day's mad events.

Deported? Denied? What was happening?

At seven o'clock exactly, Lisbon knocked on the door of Jane's house. It was opened immediately.

"Lisbon." Jane said simply, opening the door wider to let her in.

"Look, Jane, I'm sorry." Lisbon began, but Jane put one finger on her lips to make her be quiet. He closed the door behind her.

"I made pasta, I hope you like it." He said, turning and leading her into the expansive lounge area. Lisbon followed him.

Once they were sat down, Jane began to talk.

"I am only going to marry you if you propose." He began, and Lisbon choked on a piece of pasta.

"Okay…" She nodded slowly, and Jane raised his eyebrows. "What, now?"

"If you like." Jane leaned back in his chair and set down his knife and fork, waiting patiently. Lisbon sighed and stood up, before walking around to Jane. She knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Say it like you mean it." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Patrick Jane, will you marry me?" She repeated, but this time in a serious voice.

"Sure." Jane grinned, and Lisbon stood up. "We're going to the Immigration Office tomorrow morning then."

Lisbon looked at him warily. "Uh, why?"

"To register our marriage. Otherwise you still get your butt kicked back to Canada." Jane reminded her, and she chuckled.

"Oh, yes." She remembered.

The next morning, after getting the day off from Minelli to go sort out registering their marriage at the Immigration Office, Jane arrived at Lisbon's house to pick her up.

When they arrived, there was a huge long line of people from all around the world; most people looked Indian, Chinese or African. Lisbon groaned, and walked past the line.

"Next please." One of the men at the desks called out, and Lisbon jumped the queue, followed by a smirking Jane.

"I'm Teresa Lisbon and I want to register a marriage." Lisbon said, and the man raised his eyebrows at her name.

"Right this way, Miss Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon." Lisbon corrected him, irritated. The man glanced at her and then knocked on the office door of a 'Mr Gilbertson.'

"Teresa Lisbon, sir. To register a marriage?" Lisbon and Jane walked in, and the man shut the door behind them. Mr Gilbertson raised his eyebrows at Lisbon.

"Miss Lisbon, we meet again." Mr Gilbertson said, and Lisbon glared at him.

"Agent Lisbon!" She exclaimed, and he nodded.

"Of course, my mistake. Please sit down." Once Lisbon and Jane were seated opposite, he began talking again. "Have you told your parents about your engagement?"

"My parents are dead, Mr Gilbertson." Lisbon said stonily, and Jane could see the pain on her features.

"And you, Mr…?"

"Jane. Like the girl." Jane smiled.

"What about your parents, Jane?"

"Mr… Jane." Jane corrected. "We were going to tell them this weekend. My grandmother's 100th, you see. Family event."

"And where would that be?" Mr Gilbertson asked.

"Sitka." Jane said.

"Sitka…" Lisbon repeated.

"And that is where?" Mr Gilbertson hinted.

"Alaska." Jane replied.

"Alaska-aaah?" Lisbon prolonged the vowel with a crazy look at Jane.

"Ah, right." Mr Gilbertson nodded, and then rounded on Lisbon. "I want you two back in this office on Monday, and you will be questioned about each other. If you so much as get one answer wrong… Agent Lisbon, I will kick your ass back to Canada with not so much as a goodbye. And you, Mr Jane, will be in a federal prison."

"Thank you for your time." Lisbon stood up, and walked out of the door, closely followed by Jane.

"Be ready at six tomorrow morning, I'll drive you to the airport." Jane walked off, and left Lisbon staring at his retreating back.

**Federal prison.** The words rang in her head like alarm bells.

_What had she just done?_

_**

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think so far? Any good? Admittedly a little OOC, but it had to be. Reviews**__, __por favor__**?**_


End file.
